Destiny Altered
by PhoenixKrieger
Summary: How far will you go for the chance to love and be loved? They say love is the most powerful of all magical. But is love powerful enough to defy and alter Destiny?
1. The Veil

The Veil

The last thing Sirius Black remembered was falling through the Veil of Death after being hit squarely in the chest by his mad cousin Bellatrix's spell, his godson screaming his name and the tear stained face of his friend Remus while he fought to restrain Harry from following him to certain death.And then, he felt himself fade into oblivion.

After what seemed like an eternity, Sirius became aware of the fact that he existed. But he wasn't sure where he was, or if there was even a 'him' to be somewhere. All he knew that he existed, and around him was...nothing. It was oddly comforting, even peaceful.

Then he sensed someone speaking to him. Well, communicating. It wasn't a voice to be heard, but an intense feeling that someone was projecting thoughts and feelings on his very existence.

 _ **Sirius Orion Black, you are chaos personified. You are in Death's realm, but you are not dead. You cannot pass on. But I cannot let you stay here either.And the Veil is an one way path. You can't be sent back to the realm of the Living either. Your very existence is upsetting The Balance. Erasing you from existence is not possible. Tell me, what do I do with you?**_

 _Great! Bloody fucking brilliant! I managed to screw up everything in my life and now it turns out that I'm not dead when I should be dead and this whole mess should be over! If I manage to ever get my hands on Voldemort when the abomination finally has the decency to snuff it, I'm gonna make his afterlife miserable. You asked me what you should do with me? Give me a bloody job! Give me a chance to pay Voldemort back for what he did to those I love, and those I would either love or at least not hate had his actions not made me hate them! Take away my regrets! Make me not hate myself! Let me earn the forgiveness of those I failed! A chance to redeem myself! Give me what I crave most..my deepest and most desperate desire...to love and be loved!_

 _ **Hmm...love is after all the most powerful of all creations and the power of love defies everything. Very well, Sirius Orion Black, your deepest and most desperate desire happens to be fueled by the power of love which is strong enough to bend a few rules. But a price must also be paid.**_

 _Care to explain more?_

 _ **If your desire is to be fulfilled then the obstacles on your road must be removed and the broken road must be repaired, and you must be the tip of the spear.**_

 _Wait...obstacles must be removed...broken road must be repaired...and I must be the tip of the spear...YOU MEAN I HAVE TO LEAD THE FIGHT AGAINST VOLDEMORT AND REFORM THE SOCIETY TO LOVE AND BE LOVED?_

 _ **Yes, that is the price you must pay.**_

 _Even if you told me that I'll have to fight Herpo the Foul, Emeric the Evil, Grindewald and Voldemort combined, I would say "Count me in!". And since you told me it's only Voldemort I have to fight, I'm saying "COUNT ME IN!"'_

 _ **Sirius Orion Black, you will wake up in your eleven years old body, the day you got your Hogwarts letter. You will retain all your memories and abilities from your past life. And you will bear the responsibilities Harry James Potter bore in your previous life. And you will always be pure, even if you commit the vilest of acts for the sake of true love instead of hatred and out of selflessness instead of selfishness. So mote it be!**_

Sirius felt the sensations of unbecoming and becoming, of pain and relief, of happiness and sorrow at once.The sensations became more and more intense and finally, when he could not bear it anymore, he felt peace.


	2. CuriousVery Curious Part 1

The Veil

The last thing Sirius Black remembered was falling through the Veil of Death after being hit squarely in the chest by his mad cousin Bellatrix's spell, his godson screaming his name and the tear stained face of his friend Remus while he fought to restrain Harry from following him to certain then, he felt himself fade into oblivion.

After what seemed like an eternity, Sirius became aware of the fact that he existed. But he wasn't sure where he was, or if there was even a 'him' to be somewhere. All he knew that he existed, and around him was...nothing. It was oddly comforting, even peaceful.

Then he sensed someone speaking to him. Well, communicating. It wasn't a voice to be heard, but an intense feeling that someone was projecting thoughts and feelings on his very existence.

 _ **Sirius Orion Black, you are chaos personified. You are in Death's realm, but you are not dead. You cannot pass on. But I cannot let you stay here the Veil is an one way path. You can't be sent back to the realm of the Living either. Your very existence is upsetting The Balance. Erasing you from existence is not possible. Tell me, what do I do with you?**_

 _Great! Bloody fucking brilliant! I managed to screw up everything in my life and now it turns out that I'm not dead when I should be dead and this whole mess should be over! If I manage to ever get my hands on Voldemort when the abomination finally has the decency to snuff it, I'm gonna make his afterlife miserable. You asked me what you should do with me? Give me a bloody job! Give me a chance to pay Voldemort back for what he did to those I love, and those I would either love or at least not hate had his actions not made me hate them! Take away my regrets! Make me not hate myself! Let me earn the forgiveness of those I failed! A chance to redeem myself! Give me what I crave most..my deepest and most desperate desire...to love and be loved!_

 _ **Hmm...love is after all the most powerful of all creations and the power of love defies everything. Very well, Sirius Orion Black, your deepest and most desperate desire happens to be fueled by the power of love which is strong enough to bend a few rules. But a price must also be paid.**_

 _Care to explain more?_

 _ **If your desire is to be fulfilled then the obstacles on your road must be removed and the broken road must be repaired, and you must be the tip of the spear.**_

 _Wait...obstacles must be removed...broken road must be repaired...and I must be the tip of the spear...YOU MEAN I HAVE TO LEAD THE FIGHT AGAINST VOLDEMORT AND REFORM THE SOCIETY TO LOVE AND BE LOVED?_

 _ **Yes, that is the price you must pay.**_

 _Even if you told me that I'll have to fight Herpo the Foul, Emeric the Evil, Grindewald and Voldemort combined, I would say "Count me in!". And since you told me it's only Voldemort I have to fight, I'm saying "COUNT ME IN!"'_

 _ **Sirius Orion Black, you will wake up in your eleven years old body, the day you got your Hogwarts letter. You will retain all your memories and abilities from your past life. And you will bear the responsibilities Harry James Potter bore in your previous life. And you will always be pure, even if you commit the vilest of acts for the sake of true love instead of hatred and out of selflessness instead of selfishness. So mote it be!**_

Sirius felt the sensations of unbecoming and becoming, of pain and relief, of happiness and sorrow at sensations became more and more intense and finally, when he could not bear it anymore, he felt peace.


End file.
